


So This Is How I Die

by hobigiggles (bulletproofhobi)



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproofhobi/pseuds/hobigiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi has an unexpected encounter in his room, will Jimin make it home in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Is How I Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobilu/gifts).



The door slammed shut, shaking the frames on the wall. It was late and Yoongi was tired from a long day at work. He was upset that Jimin had to fly out for work, but he knew it was something Jimin was passionate about, so he kept his mouth shut. He threw all of his things onto the bed followed by himself, the weak frame groaning under the weight of Yoongi's body. He was amazed that the bed had held up this long; he'd had it from the time he was about 10 years old. A gift from his parents for winning first place at something- the memory was lost to Yoongi now. Too many things had happened to him for him to remember little details like that. He rolled onto his side, plugging his phone into the charger. Normally he wouldn't use it as it was charging, but he had a Skype date with Jimin and _he'll be damned_ if his battery dies during that. Just as Yoongi went to open the video app on his phone, Jimin was already calling. He grinned and answered it, waiting for the picture to show before saying anything. 

The next few moments were filled with 'I-love-you's' and 'I-miss-you's' and everything in between. Just as things were taking quite an _intimate_ turn, that's when Yoongi saw it. In the corner of his room by the window. Large. Black. Unmoving. He stared at it, his breath almost haulting. Yoongi couldn't take his eyes off of it, his voice shakey when Jimin asked what was wrong.

"There's something in here," he whispered, still unable to move.

Jimin panicked and instructed Yoongi to stay calm and do whatever he needed to. Unfortunately for Jimin, his little surprise was going to be spoiled. He'd gotten an offer to go home a week early and right now, he was relieved he had chosen to accept it. Yoongi was in trouble and Jimin wasn't sure just how much, but he knew he had to get home. His pace picked up to a run, only a few hundred feet from the front door now. He did his best to keep Yoongi on the call. Even though he was frozen with fear, Jimin could see his chest rise and fall with shakey breathes, which meant he was still okay.

' _Let me make it, let me make it._ '

Not even bothering to unlock the door, Jimin kicked it open. The more time he wasted with petty things, the more time something could happen to Yoongi. He flew through the kitchen and straight to the bedroom, another door victim to a powerful kick. He stared at Yoongi, who stayed frozen on the bed. He quickly flipped on the light and Yoongi shakingly pointed to the corner. Jimin's neck almost snapped, his fist raising, his eyes narrowing. Jimin was ready to protect his boyfriend at all costs. His breathing stopped as he braced himself for what was about to happen.

"What. The. FUCK?" Jimin let out a huge breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He bent over, hands to his knees as he panted. Jimin took a moment before looking back up at Yoongi. " _A fucking COCKROACH?_ " Jimin looked over at Yoongi incredulously. He would have been angry, but what Yoongi said, and how he said it with such innocence and fear, made him take a step back before falling to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"So this is how we die."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but really this happened to me the other night and oh man  
> man oh man  
> i thought i was going to die  
> also erika this is my first yoonmin ever and idk i figured you'd enjoy it ^^
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and you're welcome to [request your own drabble](http://www.hobigiggles.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
